Dragon Ball AF
by TheNerdyGamer1998
Summary: Xicor Saga Synopsis (Ongoing): Xicor, the son of Goku and West Kaioshin arrives on Earth. His mission is to destroy all life, and take the title of the most powerful being in the universe. In order to defeat Xicor, the Z Fighters will somehow have to pull Son Goku out of the Dragon Realm! Will they be able to defeat this half Saiyan half Kaioshin before he destroys the Earth?
1. Xicor Saga: Chapter 1

**Calm Before the Storm! The Heir to Son Goku?**

_A year has passed since Son Goku's fight against Omega Shenron. In the year since then, the Z Fighters got straight to work trying to repair the damages done in the last battle. Thanks to Bulma's brains, and the Saiyan's muscles, they had the renovations done in no time. Everything was going great. Little did the heroes know, that a new adversary was swiftly approaching. One whose power dwindles even the strength of a Super Saiyan 4! How will they deal with this new foe, find out now! On Dragon Ball AF!_

* * *

"You ready bro?" one man asked seriously.

"As ready as ever!" the other one responded.

"GO!"

The two brothers started shoveling hot dogs in their mouths as fast as they could.

"Gohan, should you really be eating this many hot dogs?" Gohan's wife, Videl asked.

"Let them have their fun Videl." Trunks said. "They've been so busy lately. It's good for them."

"I swear, if those two ever stop training they're going to become obese!" ChiChi said angrily.

The heroes who once saved Earth did continue to train, but they never missed an opportunity to go to the Briefs' barbecue.

Gohan looked over and realized he was losing, so he blasted Goten's plate away with a "Kiai" blast.

"Hey!" Goten yelled. "What the hell?"

"I win!" Gohan boasted, after finishing his final hot dog.

Goten clenched his fist, and a yellow flash blasted Gohan away.

"So, you wanna go?" Gohan tempted.

"Let's go nerd!" Goten, now a Super Saiyan, mocked.

Gohan lunged towards his brother, but froze in midair.

"Ah, so you're chicken! Is that it?" Goten teased.

"Do you fell that?" Gohan asked.

"What?" Goten asked. He closed his eyes and focused.

Two gigantic power levels were heading straight for Earth. One was smaller than the other, but they both definitely seemed like they could hold their own in a fight.

"I feel it too!" Trunks gasped.

"As do I." Vegeta said, walking away from Bulma and ChiChi's conversation which bored him.

"What do you think it is?" Gohan asked.

"There's only one was to find out!" Vegeta said. "Let's go!"

Vegeta looked into the air, and blasted off.

"Where's he headed too?" Bulma asked, only to be blown away by the three Half-Saiyan's who were following Vegeta closely.

"Goten, stay back." Gohan said with concern. "If anything happens, fuse with Trunks and be careful."

"Got it bro." Goten replied.

_I didn't want to show off my new technique quite yet, but I might just have to._ Gohan thought.

"They've touched down!" Vegeta called.

"Yeah!" Trunks said. "We better hurry!"

The four Saiyans picked up the pace, ready to defend the Earth from anyone.

* * *

In the middle of a swamp, two space pods lay in the water smoking. The doors to both pods slowly opened, revealing two figures inside. One was a beautiful woman, with long white hair and a weird pink outfit on. The other was a bulking man with spiky white hair with two little black spikes, a green gi, and a white tail.

"So, this is Earth?" the man said. "Not much to look at. Why would he want to live here?"

"I haven't the slightest idea son." the woman replied.

The two flew up above the swamp, and looked around.

"There are four power levels heading our way, mother." the man spoke again.

"Nothing you can't handle, correct?"

"Of course. I am the Heir of Son Goku, am I not?"

"That you are Xicor, that you are."

The man chuckled, and looked in the direction of where the powers were coming from.

"Let's go meet the welcoming comity. Shall we?" Xicor asked.

"Let's." the woman responded.

_Who are these two mysterious figures who have landed on Earth, and why do they seem to know Goku? Who is this Xicor, alleged "Heir to Son Goku." And just how powerful are these new foes? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball AF!_


	2. Xicor Saga: Chapter 2

**Another Half-Saiyan! Goku Has Another Son?**

_Previously, on Dragon Ball AF:_

_Everyone was having a great time at the Briefs' barbecue, when two large power levels suddenly appeared on Earth. The two new foes seem to know Goku in some way, and one of the even claims to be his "Heir." What could all this mean? Find out now, on Dragon Ball AF!_

* * *

The Z Fighters continued on their way towards the two massive powers, when a third large power came out of nowhere.

"Hello guys!" a voice yelled.

"It's Uub!" Goten exclaimed. "Hey buddy!"

Uub easily caught up to the group.

"So, you felt it too?" Gohan asked Uub.

"Yeah, I figured I'd find you guys heading that way as well." Uub asked. "What do you think we're in for?"

"Dunno." Gohan said. "But I have a feeling we're not going to have much fun."

"There they are!" Vegeta yelled.

Two figures swiftly approached the group. The group all came screeching to a halt.

"Be prepared. Anything could happen." Gohan warned.

The two figures now arrived in front of the group, completely visible.

"Ahh, more Saiyans." the man purred. "Finally, more members of my own kind."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked. "You can't possibly..."

Vegeta choked on his words when he saw the man's tail.

"I know Vegeta, it's shocking to see that I have a tail." the man said playfully.

"How did he know my name?" Vegeta asked.

"I know all of you." the man said. "Trunks, Uub, even my brothers Son Goten and Son Gohan."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked. "We're Goku's only children!"

"That he's aware of." the second figure, a woman pipped up. "This is the most powerful being in the universe! The child of me and Son Goku! Son Xicor!"

"That's insane!" Goten bellowed. "Father would never cheat on our mother!"

"He didn't cheat on Chi-Chi you damn fool!" the woman yelled. "I took the DNA I need by force!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Vegeta bellowed. "I don't give a damn if you're Kakarot's kid! Why the hell are you here?"

Xicor chuckled. "Impatient as always. Would you really like to know why I'm here?"

"Yes!" Vegeta.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Goku is known as the most powerful being in the universe. I'm here to take that title from him!"

"Sorry buddy, you're a little late." Gohan said cockily.

"Goku left about a year ago!" Uub exclaimed. "Looks like you'll have to leave!"

"What do you mean he left?" Xicor asked. "Where'd he go?"

"Hell if we know." Vegeta said. "Now are we going to fight or what?"

"Fine." Xicor said. "None of you even come close to my father when it comes to strength. But I'll humor you. Follow me."

Xicor and the woman with him blasted off, with the Z Fighters tailing right behind.

* * *

Xicor came to a stop above Hercule City. He turned to face the fighters with a grin on his face.

"Before we begin, I must ask you something." Gohan said. "How the hell do you know all of us? And how did you know where Hercule City was? No one here has a high enough power level to track."

"Very observant brother." Xicor chuckled. "As you know, I'm half Saiyan, which I got from Goku. And my other half, which I got from my mother, is the blood of a Kaioshin!"

"Your mother's a god?"

"Yes I am." the woman said. "I am the Kaioshin of the West universe."

"So, our opponent is part god." Gohan mumbled.

"Enough chitchat." Xicor said. "Which of you will face me first?"

"Me of course!" Vegeta said arrogantly.

"Alright old man, cocky are we?"

"Shut it!"

"Tell you what Vegeta, I'll let you transform into a Super Saiyan 4 and blast me head-on with any of your attacks."

"Sounds fun! Won't be much of a challenge."

"Hmm, which will you use? The Galick Gun perhaps? Maybe the Big Bang Attack? Or how about the Final Flash?"

"He knows all of my father's attacks!" Trunks yelled.

_Cocky little bastard, isn't he?_ Vegeta thought. "LET'S GO YOU FREAK!"

There was a bright flash and Vegeta's muscle bulged out, tearing his clothes. Red fur grew all over his torso, and a long red tail popped out from the back of his pants.

"Yep, that's a Super Saiyan 4 all right." Xicor said. "Now hit me with everything you've got!"

"You've got it!"

Vegeta put his hands together, as if he was going to use the Final Flash.

"BIG BANG FLASH!"

A giant blue ball of energy appeared in between Vegeta's hands, which was thrusted forward by a blinding golden beam. The giant amount of energy hit Xicor head on with a big BOOM!

"That little shit shouldn't have gotten so cocky." Vegeta boasted.

"Very impressive." Xicor purred.

"What the hell?" Gohan exclaimed.

"No way!" Uub yelled.

Vegeta remained speechless as the smoke cleared, revealing the alive and well Xicor.

"Now it's time for me to show you what I can do." Xicor said. "Now let me tell you something. I'll only be using one percent of my max power."

Xicor held up a single finger, and a small ball of energy floated above it. He twitched his finger slightly, and the ball of energy blasted towards Hercule City.

"No!" Gohan screamed.

Gohan chucked a ball of energy that simply bounced off Xicor's. Xicor's ball of ki went out of sight behind some buildings, and an explosion enveloped the entire city.

"Now, you can truly witness my power!" Xicor yelled over the sound of the explosion.

"You... BASTARD!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan's aura flared. His power level sky rocketed, and his Saiyan tail ripped through his pants.

"Gohan! You're tail grew back?" Vegeta asked in awe.

"Grew back when I was training." Gohan explained. "And thanks to it, I can do THIS!"

In an explosion of anger, Gohan's eyes rolled back into his head, his tail grew red fur, and red fur grew all over his torso.

"Whoa!" Goten exclaimed. "That's awesome bro!"

* * *

_Now that Gohan has show his Super Saiyan 4 powers, how will this help in the fight against the half-Saiyan half-Kai? Will two Super Saiyan 4s be enough to take down this new foe? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball AF!_


End file.
